


Where Does My Heart Beat Now?

by soapficgal



Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Jamal/Alison short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does My Heart Beat Now?

  
Where Does My Heart Beat Now  
  
So much to believe in - We were lost in time  
Everything I needed I feel into your eyes  
Always thought of keepin - your heart next to mine  
But now that seems so far away  
Don't know how love could leave without a trace  
Where do silent hearts go?  
  
Jamal Woods made his way through the darkened park noting the silence that lingered over him as he thought of his time in Port Charles. Perhaps he didn’t belong here anymore. Maybe it was time to move on to other things as he’d talked about earlier with Jack. Marissa was gone, but that was more so a relief than something of great agony for him. While he’d been involved with her, he was only trying to distract himself from the one thing in his life that he’d allowed to slip away--Alison. He’d lost it all when she’d stepped out of his life and now as he made his way through the park, taking a seat on the park bench, he let out a long sigh thinking about all the things that had lead him up to this moment in time. Perhaps walking away would be best as there was no where left to turn.  
  
Where does my heart beat now  
Where is the sound  
That only echoes through the night  
Where does my heart beat now  
I can't live without  
Without feeling it inside  
Where do all the lonely hearts go  
  
Alison Barrington felt a breeze sweeping over her as she continued her journey through the cool, spring evening. Somehow life hadn’t gotten any easier as she’d hoped it would be after all the craziness that had surrounded her life. Marrying Rafe Kovich had been her ultimate goal for so very long that she’d started to wonder just where that dream had began and why she’d given up on everything else in her life. She and Jack were at odds with one another as he was carrying on in his ridiculous relationship with Tess and Rafe was off in yet another hunt for the great evil of the world.  
  
If only evil wasn’t the only thing happening in Port Charles, she thought to herself. There was a time when happiness and laughter surrounded her life, but those days were long gone. Even now as she thought of the words she’d offered up to Rafe before finally pulling together the strength to end things with him, she wondered if life could ever be the same for her. Maybe the world was right about love. It never was enough and all you were left with was a broken heart knowing that destiny had passed you by.  
  
Opting not to feel sorry for herself after she’d ended her relationship with Rafe, Alison had decided to take a walk, but now she was lost in an ocean of regret as she looked to the empty park up ahead. Deciding that maybe some time on the swings might lift her spirits, she changed directions and turned towards the park wanting to lose herself in the moment of solitude.  
  
Candle in the water - Drifting helplessly  
Hiding from the thunder - Come and rescue me  
Driven by the hunger - Of the endless dream  
I'm searching for the hand that I can hold  
I'm reaching for the arms to let me know  
Where do silent hearts go?  
  
Looking up at the sky as his thoughts were clouded of lingering thoughts of what if, Jamal spoke out to those up above who might be listening to his moments of self pity, “How could this happen,” he questioned solemnly, “how could this so called divine intervention make life so miserable?” he paused as if waiting for some voice from above to answer his request, to shed some light on his situation as he drew in a breath, “Spunky and I were so happy together and now it’s like we’re strangers. Sure we try to be pals like we were in the good old days, but the truth to the matter is that I can’t look at her without thinking about what it was like to hold her, to let her know that she was the sun and the moon in my eyes. She was everything to me and now, well now I guess the joke was played on me, right?”  
  
Jamal waited hoping to hear some words of wisdom before he continued, “Listen, I know I made some mistakes, but when will this suffering be over? When will I be able to make things right again,” Jamal questioned with a sigh, “I know what you’re saying. She’s happy now. She’s with Rafe and she loves him and she doesn’t need me messing that up for her, but I love her. I really truly love her and losing her, well it’s like losing a part of myself,” he finished shaking his head, “oh who am I kidding?” he sighed, “it’s too little, too late I suppose,” Jamal decided abandoning the park bench as he decided maybe it was time to return back home.  
  
Then one touch overcomes the silence  
Love still survives  
Two hearts needing one another  
Give me wings to fly ...  
  
Alison stepped further into the night lost in her own thoughts unaware of the world surrounding her. Getting lost was exactly what she needed in this moment in time and maybe just maybe after this walk, she’d be able to get more clarity in her life. Slowly she stepped towards the swings, thinking about the times she and Jamal had spent in the park on their carefree days just lounging around on the swings, enjoying the simplicities of life. Somehow life was so much easier back then and yet so extraordinarily wonderful.  
  
“Oh Jamal,” Alison sighed slinking down on the swings as she closed her eyes losing herself to the time when she and Jamal were together and Jack and Livvie were still their pals facing the world with them. Life was so easy back then without all of the complications, but now, well now she was stuck in limbo unsure of how to make her way out of it.  
  
“Well, look what we have here,” a voice called out as Alison opened her eyes to see two men standing before her, “how’s it going beautiful?”  
  
Alison said nothing as she noticed the way the men were leering at her. Rising from the swing, Alison clenched her purse close to her as the men stepped in closer.  
  
“It’s awfully late for a pretty, young thing like yourself to be out here on your own,” the other man piped in his lecherous gaze racing over her curves as Alison dipped her fingers into her purse.  
  
“I’m not alone,” she offered firmly feigning an air of confidence as she stood taller accessing the situation, “my boyfriend will be back any moment now.”  
  
“Funny,” the first man chuckled amused with her words, “the way I saw it when you came into the park was you’re all alone, which lucky for us, you’re exactly what we’re looking for,” the man motioned to his buddy, “Buddy and I were looking for some action and when we saw you coming into the park, well it appears we got our wish.”  
  
“I think you’ve got it all wrong bucko,” Alison insisted tugging the pepper spray out of her purse and spraying the both of them with it in the eyes before she took off sprinting into the night silently cursing herself for getting into this situation.  
  
“You bitch,” she heard one of the men call out after her as the footsteps grew louder with each passing second.  
  
“I swear if you get me out of this, I’ll never be stupid enough to go for a late night walk again,” Alison pleaded with someone hoping that her need for help would be remedied before it was too late.  
  
“You can’t get away,” she heard the man’s voice growl at her as she rushed towards the trees, trying to find a place to hide from her potential attackers when she felt something snap beneath her foot and she fell to the ground twisting her ankle as she let out a pained cry. Turning sharply, she could see a shadow figure coming from the direction she’d just been in as her breath caught in her throat.  
  
“Stay back,” she warned attempting to scramble to her feet again as the man appeared out of the darkness, “I’m warning you. The pepper spray was only the beginning and if you come near me you’re going to find you’re in a much worse situation than being sprayed in the face.”  
  
“To me it looks like you’re in a very tight spot,” the second man appeared looking far angrier as they hovered over her closing in upon her as she tried to pull together the strength to find a way out of the situation.  
  
“I’m warning you,” Alison started again clenching her pepper spray tightly vowing not to let them overcome her as they kept bridging the distance approaching her faster by the second. Raising her pepper spray as one of the men hovered over her she pressed it blasting down as she used her leg to kick out at the other man causing him some kind of damage as he let out a pained cry.  
  
“That’s it you,” the first man grabbed her pinning her down on the ground as his alcohol laced breath moved in over her, “you’re going to get it now.”  
  
“Like hell,” another voice interrupted as Alison heard the second man crying out in agony. The situation began to play in slow motion as the man over her suddenly flew into a tree after having been on top of her. There was a blur through the night as she noticed the second man was down on the ground seemingly unconscious, but now as she watched the third man taking on her attacker, she felt a panic coming on. Seeing the flash of the knife as her attacker pulled it on her savior, she pulled together the strength to get up from the ground seeking out the first thing she could find a she reached for a rock. Painfully, she struggled to move forward as she raised the rock crashing it down over her attacker’s head before he could hurt the man who’d stepped out of the darkness to rescue her.  
  
As her attacker went down, Alison let out a pained cry feeling her ankle give out as a pair of arms reached out to her.  
  
“I’ve got you,” the man explained as she looked up to see Jamal’s concerned eyes before her as his arms held her, “Spunky, are you alright?”  
  
“Jamal,” she embraced him tightly, “oh thank God you were here.”  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” Jamal looked to the two men on the ground, “did they hurt you?”  
  
“No,” she shook her head, “but when I was running away, I twisted my ankle and it hurts pretty bad.”  
  
“In that case,” he lifted her into his arms keeping her close to him, “we need to get you to a hospital.”  
  
“No Jamal really,” she started as he hoisted her up a bit further.  
  
“Spunky, you should get it checked out.”  
  
“I just twisted it,” she explained reaching out to touch his face, “but thankfully you were here to help me before they did hurt me.”  
  
“I’m glad I was here,” Jamal began looking to the guys on the ground, “though you did a pretty good job in saving me yourself.”  
  
“I try,” she couldn’t help but smile as he stepped over one of the bodies.  
  
“Still I’d rather we get you to the hospital just to be sure that ankle is alright,” Jamal decided, “I’ll call the cops and have them pick up these two, then we can get you taken care of.”  
  
“All I need is some ice or something,” Alison began, “Jamal, it’s really not so bad.”  
  
“I just want you to be alright Spunky,” he confessed squeezing her in his arms, “if anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do. I’d be lost without you.”  
  
“I’d be lost without you too,” she blurted out realizing that once again Jamal was right there when she’d needed him. Now as she sank into his arms, she wondered if fate was sending her a sign after all.  
  
  
Where does my heart beat now  
Where is the sound  
That only echoes through the night  
Where does my heart beat how  
I can't live without  
Without feeling it inside  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
“Jamal, you really didn’t have to bring me back here,” Alison began looking over at him as he placed his keys in the front door to their old apartment, “I told you that I’d be in the hotel.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Jamal shook his head, “especially now after what happened tonight. I would’ve taken you to Jack’s place, but seeing as he and Tess are in the midst of one of their usual moments…”  
  
“You mean the midst of their insanity with one another,” Alison groaned, “I honestly don’t know why they got married.”  
  
“Considering that she’s Livvie’s clone, I think I have a pretty good idea of what was going through Jack’s head.”  
  
“Has he gotten that pathetic,” Alison questioned sinking into Jamal’s arms as he carried her into the apartment, “okay so we’ve all gotten a little pathetic lately.”  
  
“Nah, just confused,” Jamal insisted thinking it over as he carried her into their old place, “but you know there is a time for clarity.”  
  
“Clarity,” Alison repeated with a tiny laugh, “what ever does that mean anymore?”  
  
“I was hoping you could tell me,” he confessed carrying her over towards the couch and carefully setting her down, “now you remember what they said at the hospital.”  
  
“To take it easy,” she groaned, “I know, but how am I going to take it easy when I have to find a place to stay now that Rafe and I…” she stopped herself.  
  
“Alison, you don’t have to stop talking about it for my sake,” he reached out to her touching her cheek, “if you’re upset, I’m here for you.”  
  
“Thanks Jamal,” she smiled at him, “but Rafe’s not exactly a bright spot for us.”  
  
“No, I suppose he isn’t,” Jamal thought it over momentarily, “but then again now that you two are split up, I don’t have to pretend to like the guy.”  
  
“I suppose I don’t either,” she sighed leaning back into the sofa, “but I still don’t understand why this all hurts so damned much. I mean how could I be so blinded by everything?”  
  
“You thought you were in love,” Jamal shrugged, “it happens.”  
  
“No, not to me,” she reopened her eyes, “not like that especially not when…”  
  
“When what?” he questioned seeing her tense up as he reached out to her again, “Spunky?”  
  
“When I had you,” she confessed tears filling her eyes as she reached out to him touching his face, “Jamal we had everything and I just let it slip away. I gave up on us and now look at where we are.”  
  
“We both made mistakes Spunky,” he reminded her gently, “it’s what brought us to where we are.”  
  
“And look where we are,” she offered up a tiny smile, “we’re home again.”  
  
“So we are,” he couldn’t help but laugh lightly, “back at the old apartment.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant,” she shook her head as she sat up moving in towards him slowly, “Jamal, we’re together again. Just you and me.”  
  
“You and me,” he repeated seeing the sparkle behind her eyes that he’d loved so long ago, “together again.”  
  
“As it always should have been,” she smiled before leaning in closer to him unable to contain herself as she bridged the distance between them pressing her lips against his soft, sexy mouth remembering the magic between them as he kissed her in return.  
  
“I’ve missed you Spunky,” Jamal confessed as they slowly parted their eyes remaining on one another as he took in a soft breath, “I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
“I’ve missed you too,” she admitted wrapping her arms around him as he leaned in to kiss her once again and the two fell into the magic of the moment that fate had brought upon them knowing in their hearts that nothing would ever take this feeling of home away from them again. They were together and in this new beginning, they would finally get back on track with their happily ever after.  
  
I've got someone to give my heart to  
Feel it getting stronger and stronger and stronger  
Hearts are made to last  
Till the end of time.  
  
  
*lyrics used Celine Dion’s Where Does My Heart Beat Now*


End file.
